Cancer remains to be one of the most deadly threats to human health. In the U.S., cancer affects nearly 1.3 million new patients each year, and is the second leading cause of death after heart disease, accounting for approximately 1 in 4 deaths. It is also predicted that cancer may surpass cardiovascular diseases as the number one cause of death within 5 years. Solid tumors are responsible for most of those deaths. Although there have been significant advances in the medical treatment of certain cancers, the overall 5-year survival rate for all cancers has improved only by about 10% in the past 20 years. Cancers, or malignant tumors, metastasize and grow rapidly in an uncontrolled manner, making timely detection and treatment extremely difficult.
Gliomas account for 81% of all malignant brain and CNS tumors. Glioblastoma—World Health Organization (WHO) grade IV astrocytoma—accounts for 60% to 70% of malignant gliomas and remains the most aggressive sub-type of glioma. It occurs mostly in adults (median age at diagnosis: 64 years) and its incidence is estimated to be 3.05/100,000 in the United States and less than 2/100,000 in Europe. With 1- and 5-year overall survival of 29% and 3%, respectively, the prognosis of glioblastoma remains particularly poor (Central Brain Tumor Registry of the United States (2005), (CBTRUS; available on the world wide web at cbtrus.org).
Although some progress has been made in the treatment of glioblastoma, this disease faces a highly unmet medical need with limited treatment options.
Mesothelioma is a form of cancer that develops from cells of the mesothelium, the protective lining that covers many of the internal organs. The incidence of malignant mesothelioma shows marked variations from one country to another. In the countries with the highest incidence rates, Australia, Belgium, and Great Britain, the incidence rate is estimated to be around 3/100,000. Evidence indicates a relationship between exposure to asbestos and development of mesothelioma. The latency period between first exposure to asbestos and diagnosis of mesothelioma varies widely, likely as a result of variation in the intensity of exposure to asbestos. Malignant mesothelioma remains a serious health problem because of the poor results of current therapies. Bianchi, C. and Bianchi, T., Industrial Health, 45: 379-387 (2007).
Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC, also called malignant hepatoma) is the most common type of liver cancer. Most cases of HCC are secondary to either viral hepatitis infection (hepatitis B or C) or cirrhosis. HCC is one of the most common tumors worldwide. It occurs more often in men than women and is usually seen in people age 50 or older. If the cancer cannot be completely removed by surgery, HCC usually results in death within 3 to 6 months (MedlinePlus (2013); available on the world wide web at nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/000280.htm).
Gastric cancer, or stomach cancer, is most commonly caused by infection by the bacteria Helicobacter pylori. About 90 to 95% of cancers of the stomach are adenocarcinomas. Gastic cancer occurs mostly in adults (average age at diagnosis: 69 years). The incidence of gastric cancer is about 1 in 111. The overall 5-year relative survival rate of all people with gastric cancer in the United States is about 29% (American Cancer Society (2014); available on the world wide web at www.cancer.org/cancer/stomachcancer/index).
Renal cell carcinoma is the most common type of kidney cancer, accounting for about 90% of kidney cancers. Renal cell carcinoma occurs mostly in adults (average age at diagnosis: 64). The lifetime risk of developing kidney cancer is about 1 in 63. The 5-year survival rate of people diagnosed with kidney cancer varies with the stage of the cancer, from those having stage I kidney cancer having a 5-year survival rate of 81% to those with stage IV kidney cancer having a 5-year survival rate of 8% (American Cancer Society (2015); available on the world wide web at cancer.org/cancer/kidneycancer/index).
Sarcomas are cancers that arise from transformed cells of mesenchymal origin. Sarcomas can result from a number of tissues including bone, cartilage, fat, muscle, vascular, and hematopoietic tissue. There are about 15,000 new cases of sarcoma in the United States each year. The 5-year survival rate for osteosarcoma is about 70% (Longi, A., et al., Cancer Treat. Rev., 32(6); 423-36 (2006).
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.